Gregor and the War of the Sun
by Stevenson35
Summary: When Gregor's parents become rich he will need to take to take great risks to be with Luxa.
1. Chapter 1

**Gregor and the War of the Sun**

Disclaimer- I don't own the underland chronicles only the characters I make up and the plot.

**Chapter 1- Life after her**

Gregor felt as if he was different – no he _WAS_ different, and there was no denying that. His mom made plenty of attempts to fix his family but with no prevail. Boots was very young at the time they left the underland and did not remember much. She would occasionally talk to cockroaches in crawler or say things like "We see Temp?" though. His Mom and Dad had also recovered from the underland fully and forgot all about it. But Gregor and Lizzie weren't as lucky. Lizzie was still attached to Ripred and Gregor, well Gregor could never forget _her_. Luxa had been his first and only love making her hard to forget. It had been 5 years since he left the underland and even New York. His Grandmother had died two weeks after he got back from the underland. As soon as she pasted his mother made the family move to Virginia. But when she got a job opportunity two years ago in New York City she couldn't say no. Then _it _happened. Last year when Gregor's mom went to work she found her company had gone bankrupt there for losing her job. They managed to get by with her last paycheck and Gregor's dad's teaching job. Then when the school closed due to the school losing more money than they made they had no money and had to solely rely on Mrs. Cormaci. As a joke Grace, Gregor's mom, bought a lottery ticket. "Oh my god… I WON $10,000,000!" Grace screamed. And with that she bought a casino and called it Grace's Gambling. And with that they were rich!

_1 YEAR LATER…_

Gregor sighed as he drove his convertible to school. He was 17 now and had his license so his parents got him a new car. "Gregor why are you so sad? You have all these nice things and all you do is sigh." asked Anna. "I just can't explain it to you Anna, I'm sorry." said Gregor. Anna thought the two of them were boyfriend and girlfriend but Gregor knew better. RING RING RING "What is it Joe?" questioned Gregor. "Dude get down to the park there's some chick asking about you. She's driving me crazy!" BAMMMM! "AHHHHH" screamed a lady sanding under a tree. "Oh crap Gregor, what did you do!?

**Alright people now that's a wrap. I hope you like this chapter and as always reviews are appreciated and supported. Until next time good bye! **


	2. Hard Times

**Gregor and the War of the Sun**

Disclaimer- I don't own the underland chronicles only the characters I make up and the plot.

**Sorry for the short chapter I just started on fanfiction and Microsoft Word made the chapter seem long **

**Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Hard Times**

The sirens seemed to be everywhere right now. "Get in the car son. You have the right to remain silent." He said. "My parents are going to kill me!" Gregor muttered to himself.

_2 days later_

"$300,000 for bail Gregor we are selling your as soon as it gets back from the shop!" Grace yelled. "Fine by me I didn't even want a car." Gregor replied. Then he went to his room and lay down. All of a sudden he remembered what Joe had said to him before he crushed and killed that woman under the tree. "Mom I need to meet a friend at the park please it's important." "NO, NOTHING IS IMPORTANT BUT THAT YOU STAY IN THERE!" Grace screamed. "This might be harder than I thought." Gregor thought. He then began to think hard. Is that person Luxa? If it was how was she doing? Where was she? He was getting a head of himself. For all he knew Luxa and the rest of the underlanders could be dead and the underland had collapsed from an earthquake or flooded or all destroyed by war. All he knew is he needed to talk to Joe and find out who could have been asking for him so desperately. "Well I could climb down the fire escape, but Mom would see me so I'd need speed and stealth. I could also burst through the door and go out the lobby, requiring speed and strength. What else?" he thought. He went the fire escape and thought through all the details. He would first wait until dinner time so he would have more time to complete the plan without being seen. Also it would be dark out so they wouldn't be able to see Gregor escaping. As if on cue Gregor's mom shouted "Time for dinner, we're eating here tonight because someone is grounded." As Lizzie, Boots, and Gregor walked from their rooms to the kitchen Gregor stated he was going to take his dinner to his room. "I'm actually doing this!" Gregor thought. Was he going to see Luxa or someone else? He was worried it might not be Luxa. She had probably married someone else by now and forgotten all about him. Then he got ready. He wouldn't need light in New York so he put that away. He packed his phone which he took from his mom when she wasn't looking, his mom's car keys and a dark hoodie. He was going to do this! He took one last look around to think if he was forgetting anything. Then he told his parents he was going to sleep and turned off his light. Then he ran down the fire escape into a random person's house. "Sorry just need to get to the lobby don't call the cops." He said running through the house. When he got to the lobby he asked if he could use the phone even though he had his own he didn't want to waste his minutes so he called Joe on the lobby phone "Dude you said something about a girl asking where I was, where is she?" "She's at my place in the spare room why?" "What was her name Joe please tell me now!" Gregor demanded rather harshly. "Dude calm down its like Luke or Luca." And with that Gregor hung up "What did I do this time?" Joe asked himself. Gregor sprinted down the street as fast as he could. After 5 years she still loved him! He was so happy. After the 3 minutes that felt like 10 years to Gregor he arrived at Joe's house. He ran inside and saw Joe talking to _her_. He snuck up on them and hugged Luxa. "It's been so long Greg- Luxa said before being cut off by Gregor. "5 years 2 months and 19 days." He said. Gregor and Luxa just stood there looking at each other. He was satisfied he was a good 4 inches taller than Luxa. The silence was broken by Gregor's phone vibrating in his pocket. "GREGOR GET BACK HERE! NOW!" Screamed Grace. "No. Mom I won't." Gregor replied and hung up. "Luxa, you need to tell me everything once we get some were my mom won't drag me back home by my neck." He said. Luxa simply replied by saying "OK". And they went into the tunnel under the park but not going to the underland, no not yet he needed to figure his life out before he makes the decision to go back with Luxa or stay here alone. It was obvious but he needed to clear things up once in for all. King of Regalia or pathetic overlander.

**Bye guys i really have to go my dad is sprinting up the stairs telling me to shut this of so peace guys and gals! **


	3. The Underland Stories

**Hey peeps and what's up? Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have had other things to do. Now I actually lost my inspiration for this book but when my favorite author (Tytonic) left me a review I was really happy and I'm basically going to write until I hit around chapter 20 ish. So ya, unless I die expect more of this book to come. So here's what you came here for, chapter 3:**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE UNDERLAND STORIES**

Luxa told him everything, like how the cutters used the advantage of the fallen city to attack and how the city's entire population was killed or forced to the bat's lands. Also how Ripred had recently been wounded badly and having only little doctors available the wound got worse.

"So, you need my help driving the cutters away?" Gregor questioned. "No. Well yes and no. You see when the cutters secure Regilia they will attack the overland and with the overlanders having no knowledge of the underland or how to defeat the cutters they will most likely lose." Luxa explained. "So if I don't stop the cutters the overland is as good as dead." "Pretty much." Gregor had done this too many times. First he had to save his dad, then the warm bloods of the underland, then the underland itself and now pretty much all of Earth. "So how long do we have until they come?" "About 3 weeks." said Luxa fear filling her voice. "Let's go back to my place so you don't get seen."

_**2 days later**_

"So tell me one more time why you snuck out." Gregor's mom asked. "Listen mom, next year you will have no control over me so you should get used to that felling." Gregor was right next year was his 18th birthday and then he was an adult so his mom had no rights over him by law. "WELL… IM YOUR MOTHER SO LISTEN TO ME!" Now this would have scared Gregor if he had never been to the Underland.

That place, the one Gregor considers home now had changed him, in ways that made him different then anyone in New York City. He felt as if he was 6 years older after his battles in the Underland. "I will not listen to you mom, I'm leaving goodbye." With that Gregor turned and left the apartment leaving his mother behind him shocked that Gregor would ever do something like that.

He found Luxa where he told her to meet him. "Luxa you said the cutters would attack when?" "Three weeks." She told him. She studied his face intensely. "Gregor what's wrong?" "Nothing, do you have any paper with you?" Gregor asked. "Let me check… yes here." "Ok, thanks." Gregor began to write…

_20 Minutes Later_

_Mom,_

_Thank you and everyone for being such a nice family over these 18 years. I love you all but I must leave, don't try finding me because you need to move on with your life. I might visit someday but no time soon. I have a life where I don't have to lie about my scares and where I am known and have a life to live. I am going and there is no way you can stop me, I have a life to live and so do you. I would never be happy in the overland so this is goodbye. Please show this to Boots and Lizzie, they need to know the truth._

_Love,_

_Gregor_

Gregor went to his apartment and through his window. He placed the letter on his bed and gathered some of his things. A flashlight, lots of batteries, some pictures of his family, a couple candy bars and a black sweatshirt. He was really doing this, or so he thought. as he entered his room he saw the most terrifying thing ever.

** Cliff hanger! So guys, I know, or at least hope, that Tytonic isn't the only one who reads this. So ya, all reviews are like the Red Sox making a comeback! See you next time!**

**Question:**

**What was the thing he saw?**

**:)**


	4. Old visitor

**So I have really stopped making this story. The reason for this is just that I don't enjoy the whole "thing", I really just lost all interest in writing the story, but I figured that I started this, so I might as well finish it. So here it is.**

_**Chapter 4**_

"What are you doing here?" Gregor screamed at the figure in the doorway. "I thought I told you died!" Gregor was trembling, terrified at what was in front of him. In his doorway, Gregor saw the one thing that drove him crazy. Right there in Gregor's room stood the white rat he killed years ago.

"Oh no you foolish boy. That was my father, and I am here to avenge him." The rat says as he steps closer to Gregor. He jumps up and kicks Gregor in the chest, knocking him back on to the fire escape. The rain pours on the both of them as Gregor's instincts kick in and he reaches for his sword, only to grasp air.

As the Bane's son follows Gregor out the window Gregor decides to sprint up the fire escape to the roof. As he reaches the top Gregor hears the taunting voice singing, "You have nowhere to run boy!" He desperately searches for a hiding spot, but with no prevail. Finally Gregor decides to climb under the cover sheet of the rooftop pool and hide at the bottom, hoping to be found


	5. Goodbye

I will no longer be this story if anyone would like to, they can continue to write the story from any of the chapters. Leave a comment if you do thought, because I would love to see it finished. So that is it and goodbye!


End file.
